goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd P nebulon And his friends’ nightmare (featuring characters from Recess, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, American Dragon Jake Long, Kim Possible and Sabrina the Animated Series
Lloyd P nebulon’s nightmare (featuring characters from Lloyd in Space, Recess, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, American Dragon Jake Long, Kim Possible and Sabrina the Animated Series) is a nightmare video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 27th 2019 Transcript Lloyd P. Nebulon: Man, I'm tired. (the dream begins at a black screen) Lloyd P. Nebulon: where am I? ivy smith: prepare for your worse nightmare! (Evil laugh) (Dic kid in bed logo made Lloyd P nebulon move) lloyd p nebulon: i’m Not scared of that (neon mickey logo plays) lloyd p nebulon: ugh! These scary logos really get on my nerves TJ: I don’t seem why your scared lloyd p nebulon: Kim possible, recess kids, Sabrina, jake long, brandy Harrington and mr whiskers, how did you guys came here? Sabrina: we are reading in your sleep jake long: so, we came here mikey: so why are you scared of? lloyd p nebulon: i’m Scared of... of... of... (caution logo plays with a man howling) lloyd p nebulon: that! brandy Harrington: I don’t know, but it was worse (video memory Greek logo plays and made all Disney characters move) kim possible: I don’t know it was very worse (WGBH flash of doom logo plays) mr whiskers: looks like we’re gonna throw up! lloyd p nebulon: yeah spinelli: me neither, we just need food because the kids of third street school are hungry ivy smith: yum! That was good! lloyd p nebulon: what the? Gretchen: ivy, give the food to the kids of third street school! Look! (scene shows the kids wanting food) ivy: hey! Can’t you see i’m Trying to eat? vince: that whomps! The kids are so hungry! ivy smith: too bad! Vince: Whompinbobyulah! What's going on? (baby laughalot plays and made Sabrina and Jake long go away) lloyd p nebulon: oh my god, that is scary and it made Sabrina Spellman and jake long go away gus: yes, it is, it did made Sabrina and Jake long go away (Klasky csupo robot plays and made them move) lloyd p nebulon: aw come on! make them stop! (agency worldwide logo plays) brandy harrington: censored?! (FHE paintbrush logo plays and made Kim possible go away) lloyd p nebulon: oh my heavens, that was worse, and It made Kim possible go away! (Magic window logo plays) mr whiskers: it looks like we’re feeling sick (the Celebrity's Just for Kids logo with the live action kids plays and made mr whiskers go away) brandy harrington: whoa! That was horrible! It made my friend mr whiskers go away! ivy smith: you know what? I will now put the paramount feature presentation BND logo so i will let one of your Disney friends go away (paramount BND logo plays and made TJ and the gang go away) lloyd p nebulon: aw nuts! That was horrible, and it made TJ and the gang go away! No more scary logos please (BND windows plays) brandy harrington: (screams) that was horrible!!! (gajaraja logo plays) brandy harrington: elephant is roaring! (Then, the gold feature presentation in g major plays and made brandy go away) lloyd p nebulon: whoa! That is horrible! And it made brandy Harrington go away! (palace logo plays, along with other scary logos) lloyd p nebulon: I don’t know it gets any worse ivy smith: well, you deserve it for forcing me to watch your show (the 5 worse logos from Brian hollers nightmare beats up) (dream ends) Lloyd P. Nebulon: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Eddie Horton: Lloyd, Lloyd, holy smokes are you OK. Lloyd P. Nebulon: Oh my god Eddie, I just had a terrible dream. Eddie Horton: What is it.? Lloyd P. Nebulon: I just had a dream about me into a black screen, and then and DIC logo in bed made me move.. Eddie Horton: Oh my god. (The End) Characters TJ Detweiler/Randall Weems/King Bob/Erwin Lawson/Conrad Mundy/Cy Kowalski/Phil-Eric Ashley Spinelli/Miss. Grotke-Julie Gretchen Grundler/Ashley Boulet-Amy Mikey Blumberg/Phil Grundler/Jordan/Digger Dave/Guru Kid/Gelman/Koreo/Chucko Kowalski/Rodney-Joey Gus Griswald/Trumpet Boy/Steve-David/Evil Genius/Zack Vince LaSalle/Menlo/Jocko/Leonard Weems-Paul Miss. Finster/Principal Prickly/Mr LaSalle/Mr. Lawson/Lieutenant Luke LaMaise-Wiseguy Sam Detweiler/Mr. Blumberg/Chad LaSalle/Jerome/Digger Sam/Buster/Clyde Philmore/Eddie/Captain Brad/Knarf-Steven Ellie Detweiler/Madge Griswald/Ashley Quinlan-Allison Becky Detweiler/Swinger Girl-Princess Bob Spinelli/Gelman's dad/Mr. Skeens-Simon Flo Spinelli-Bridget Phil Grundler/Mr. Mundy-Alan Mrs. Blumberg-Catherine Lieutenant Grayson Griswald/Aaron Kelso-Dallas Doris Grundler/Miss Lemon/Mrs. Weems/Mrs. Mundy-Kate Ashley Armbruster-Emma Skeens/Scribe Kid-Brian Butch/Sue Bob Murphy-Mrs. Skeens-Kendra Cornchip Girl-Kayla Lazy Kid/Carl-Duncan Hustler Kid/Cheay-Dave Kurst the Worst/Mrs. Lawson/Mrs. LaSalle-Kimberly Gelman's mum-Belle Ashley Tomassian/Upside-Down Girl-Salli Category:2019 videos Category:Nightmares Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Incomplete pages Category:Incomplete casts